1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile terminal and a method for displaying information, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method for displaying information in which detail information is displayed or executed according to the rotation of a display area.
2. Discussion of the Background
Mobile terminals have been developed as media devices for providing not only general voice communications but also various services such as game, message transmission/reception, Internet search, wireless data communication, electronic note, digital camera and video telephony.
Recently, attempts have been made to enhance users' convenience by introducing a factor such as a graphic user interface (GUI) similar to a personal computer (PC) or a touch panel in a mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal having a touch function may include a touch panel as a user interface device in place of a keypad, to be used as an input device with a display panel to display images. In the touch panel, a voltage or current signal is generated at a position on a touch pad, touched by a touch pen, finger or the like, thereby inputting an instruction specified by a user to the touch panel. Such a touch panel enables a user to input information through a pen or finger.
However, since the touch panel simply substitutes for the functions of the keypad in the mobile terminal, various schemes for improving user convenience may be developed.